


Never Thought I'd Be the Type to Fall

by Hollyspacey



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Sharing a Bed, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-18
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-08-23 03:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8312704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hollyspacey/pseuds/Hollyspacey
Summary: Darcy and Pietro unexpectedly end up stuck in a safe house for the night.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dresupi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dresupi/gifts).



> For Dresupi, who despite being a perfectly lovely person, was very rude and dragged me onto this ship. So, I basically blame her. I hope I did them justice! 
> 
> I am on the [tumblr](http://hollyspacey.tumblr.com/) so everyone feel free to stop by and say hello! :)

It was only supposed to be a temporary stay, maybe a few hours until Clint and Wanda could swing by to get them. They’d be gone by nightfall for sure, buckled into the quinjet on their way back to the Avengers compound. Except things never really worked out the way they were supposed to, and what was supposed to be a few hours got extended to a full day, Clint and Wanda having to take a detour before coming to get them. 

_At least they had a safe house_ , would have been Darcy’s reaction if it were a real safe house, and not a three room shack. A living room big enough for a table and two chairs, a bathroom with questionably stained ceramics, and a bedroom with a less-than-roomy bed. Darcy’s bed in London had been bigger, and she’d had it to herself for the most part. (Ian was still very much one of those ‘Let’s pretend that never happened,’ type things.) 

Darcy dropped her bag on the table, and slid into one of the chairs, watching as Pietro took a look around the safehouse. This mission had been the longest time they’d spent together, probably ever. Darcy considered him a friend, sure, but they didn’t exactly hang out. She actually found him somewhat annoying, at times only able to stand his presence with Wanda as a buffer. She didn’t dislike him exactly, but his personality rubbed her the wrong way. 

But the mission hadn’t been bad at all. He’d dropped the cheesy playboy act and Darcy had seen a pretty cool side of him. That did not mean, however, that she was itching to spend the night together in a questionable safehouse. But here they were, anyway. 

Pietro eventually came to sit in the chair opposite her, pulling out his phone to text someone, probably Wanda. A low rumble caught Darcy’s attention a few minutes later and she glanced up at the man sitting across from her. He gave her a sheepish grin. “Sorry, my metabolism. I get hungry faster.” 

“Oh! Yeah, food. We should probably start thinking about dinner.” Darcy stood and rifled through the three cabinets in the room, coming up with a few bottles of water and some MREs. “Oh, yum,” she said unenthusiastically, holding them up to show Pietro. “Are you in the mood for chicken or spaghetti?” 

“Surprise me,” Pietro said as he took the package from her outstretched hand and looked it over. He nodded bravely. “Not the worst thing I’ve eaten probably.” 

“One time Clint made me some circus concoction of his and I thought it was going to kill me, so yeah, this probably won’t be the worst.” 

“Was it the thing in the gravy?” 

Darcy nodded somberly, both her and Pietro shuddering at the memory of Clint’s culinary creations. “The _gravy_ ,” Darcy muttered under her breath, disgusted. 

The two of them sat at the table, eating their dinner and making conversation. The topics had started off safe enough, they talked about Wanda and Vision, tried to one-up each other with Clint stories, discussed the mission. But somewhere along the way, the conversation changed. They fell into something more comfortable, and the hesitant small talk had become deeper. 

They talked about their lives, their hopes and dreams. Pietro talked about losing his parents and Darcy told him about growing up in foster care. She heard Pietro’s side of what had happened when he and Wanda had been with Strucker, Darcy told him about New Mexico and London, and about the nightmares that came when she least expected it. 

Darcy perked up suddenly. “Ooh! I almost forgot!” Pietro raised an eyebrow and watched as she crossed the room. She dug through her purse, giving a little noise of excitement as she pulled out a long block of chocolate. “I forgot I threw this in there earlier, for a snack. Wanna share?” 

“Yes, alright.” 

Darcy came back to her seat, scooting it closer to Pietro. She peeled open the package and placed it in between them, breaking off a corner for herself. They ate the candy in silence, their fingers brushing once as they broke off pieces of the chocolate. Once it was finished, they leaned back in their chairs, grinning at each other in a sugar haze. 

"This is nice," Pietro said in the quiet. 

Darcy looked up from where she’d been crumpling up the candy bar wrapper with an arched brow. "Being stuck in this safehouse is nice?" 

"Being stuck here with you isn't terrible, no. But I was saying that _this_ ," he gestured between them, "is nice. You never talk to me at the compound." 

"I talk to you," Darcy said, defensively and it was Pietro's turn to raise a doubting eyebrow. 

"You say hello, or offer me food when you've made too much, or ask me where my sister is. You don't talk to me." 

Darcy pursed her lips and stared into her lap. "I mean, yeah, ok, I guess you're right. It's not because I don't like you or anything, really. It's just that _thing_ you do." 

"You'll have to be more specific." 

"That cocky thing where you make some braggadocious comment and then swagger off. That thing. It's not really a thing that I like,” she said, leaning back in her seat.

"I don't always do that," Pietro scoffed.

"I know, and that's what gets me so riled up. I see how you are with Wanda, and Steve, and Clint, even though you two bicker like an old married couple most of the time. I see how you are with everyone but me. I like that Pietro. That Pietro is very cool and I would very much like to talk to him. But then you get around me and you're all weird and smarmy and I hate it." 

"I don’t mean to be like that. I want you like me and my company.” 

Darcy shrugged and gave him a small grin. “Well, you haven’t been that Pietro tonight. Or on this mission at all, actually. You’ve just been you, and like you said, this is nice.” 

“I am very likable, aren’t I?” 

Darcy chuckled. “Don’t push it.” 

Night fell and they both started getting tired, Darcy eventually standing from the table. She did a quick stretch and started back towards the bedroom. “I’m tired, think I’m gonna hit the hay. I call bathroom first.” 

Darcy grabbed her bag and went into the bathroom to wash up. As she was brushing her teeth, Darcy stared at her reflection in the mirror. She was all fluttery for some reason and it was making her uncomfortable. It was _not_ because they were going to have to share a bed. They were both adults and it was out of necessity, it didn’t mean anything. 

Except it could. Darcy was no blushing virgin, she knew how quickly something could get serious when you were with someone in a small space like that. Had heard all the SHIELD stories about agents shacking up on missions. How easy it was to blur the lines and give in. And Darcy found herself wondering if Pietro was worth blurring a few of those lines. 

He was definitely good looking, she could admit that. He wore all of those tight workout shirts that melded perfectly to his muscles, strutted through the compound shamelessly flexing, and _hello_ , Darcy had eyes. And now she was about to spend the night mere inches away from him. She rolled her eyes at herself in the mirror. _Stupid Darcy_ , she thought, _getting all worked up over sharing a bed_. She was overreacting, that was all. “What a dummy,” she mumbled around her toothbrush at her reflection. 

Darcy slipped into one of the t-shirts she’d stolen from Thor and slipped into the bedroom. She climbed into bed, in between the mercifully clean sheets and pulled out her phone. Sensing someone watching her, Darcy tilted her head to see Pietro standing in the doorway. 

He looked nervous, watching her. “What... is the sleeping situation?” 

_Oh_. Darcy gestured to the space beside her and lifted a shoulder. “I figured we could share. I don’t have cooties.” 

He chuckled. “Oh good, I was worried about that.” 

She stuck her tongue out at him and went back to her phone, looking back only when Pietro had walked into the bathroom and shut the door. When he came out a few minutes later, Darcy glanced up, noting the loose cotton pants and total lack of shirt, promptly looking back to her phone. Yeah, ok, a shirtless Pietro was not helpful at all. 

She lay there, by all accounts totally immersed in her phone until she felt her eyelids getting heavy. She glanced over to see Pietro, eyes closed, and reached back to turn off the lamp on the side table. 

Pietro woke with a deep inhale, the scent of Darcy’s floral shampoo filling his nose. His face was buried in Darcy’s hair, nestled against her head, his arm wrapped around her body, and his leg tangled with hers. His hand gave a tentative squeeze and he realized he had a handful of Darcy’s breast. 

He took a deep breath, inadvertently shifting closer to her. Which alerted him to the most pressing issue at the moment, an issue that was currently nestled in the soft valley of her ass. Pietro’s hand accidentally tightened on her breast and she made a soft noise, Pietro immediately freezing. 

He disentangled himself from Darcy, instantly missing her warmth and softness and rolling over, staring at the ceiling in the darkened room. It was the middle of the night and there was still hours to go until time to wake up, so determined to put as much space as possible between them, Pietro lay on the very edge of the bed. 

Better to possibly fall off the bed in the middle of the night than wake up manhandling her again. That would undoubtedly fall under the umbrella of Things Pietro Did That Darcy Did Not Like and he was really trying to cut that list down significantly. The only reason he did those things to begin with was because he wanted Darcy to pay attention to him, to like him, and he just hadn’t realized that she might like Pietro just as he was. This certainly wouldn’t help his case.

Darcy shifted in her sleep, a soft noise escaping her mouth, and Pietro held in a groan. He glanced over at the tumble of curls falling over the pillow beside him, the curves under the blanket they were both under and he slammed his eyes shut. He pressed the heel of his hand into his erection, hoping for a little bit of relief. It just made him want to roll back over and wrap himself around Darcy again, to wake her up and make her feel good, to push inside of her and see if he could make her scream his name. 

A distracting thought, one he pushed away as he pulled the pillow from underneath his head and shoved it between them, rolling in the opposite direction, facing the wall and forcing himself to calm down and go back to sleep. 

Hours later, Darcy woke slowly, her eyes fluttering open to see the faintest glow coming in through the window. The room was cool, but she was warm and cozy, burrowed under the blanket. There was a heavy arm slung over her waist, a muscular calf wedged between hers, a warm wall of muscle at her back. Her brain raced as quickly as it could for it to be so early, and she instantly realized who the body behind her belonged to. Something that was confirmed when the arm tightened around her and a gruff voice started speaking Sokovian in her ear. 

The hand that had been resting against her stomach moved up to hold her breast, the hips behind her canting forward. A small gasp left Darcy’s mouth as Pietro ground himself against her, a litany of unfamiliar words being whispered against her skin. She couldn’t help but arch against him, relishing the contact if only for a moment before she gently tapped his arm and said, “Pietro?” in a hushed voice. 

She could tell the instant he awoke, him taking in a shaky breath as he buried his face further into her hair. “I’m sorry,” came his sleep-roughened voice. “I’m so sorry.” He had frozen, afraid to move, obviously embarrassed at the situation. 

“It’s ok,” Darcy said. “It’s fine. I’m not mad.” 

“You’re not?” He seemed doubtful.

“No. I mean, it’s just nature, right? We’re adults. And we were both fast asleep, it’s just a thing that happened.” 

He sighed heavily. “It shouldn’t have happened.”

“Maybe not, but you’re acting like I freaked out and ran away. It’s fine.” 

“You were asleep,” Pietro argued. 

“True. And if you’d taken advantage, that would be seriously not cool. But you didn’t, and you wouldn’t.” She took a deep breath and continued, wanting to find the right words to put his mind at ease, “I’m not asleep now and I haven’t pushed you away. Not even a little.” 

Silence fell at Darcy’s soft words. Not the words Darcy had planned on. Accurate, sure, but a surprise even to her. She might be tempted to blame the early hour, or the grogginess that comes after a deep sleep, or being off kilter waking up in a strange bed, but she knew that none of those things had created those words. Knew that she meant them, because in that moment, she couldn’t imagine anything that felt more right than the feeling of Pietro wrapped around her. 

Until moments later, when Pietro hesitantly pressed closer to her. His hips ground against hers, slow and soft at first, then getting more insistent after he realized Darcy was enjoying herself. And she was, soft sighs falling from her lips as a heat filled her body, centering itself in her core. She let her ass rub against him, grinding back as he pushed forward. 

Darcy covered his hand with her own, reminding Pietro of the very nice breast he was holding, his palm sliding over the thin cotton fabric to catch at her hard nipple. She sighed and tossed her head back, giving Pietro room to press a line of scorching kisses along her neck. 

With a groan, Darcy pushed him away, rolling over to face him. She slid her hand over Pietro’s chest and up to grab his neck, pulling him forward, pressing their lips together. His hand fell against Darcy’s waist, tightening as Darcy ran her fingers through his hair, pulling at the strands. She pressed herself forward, needing as much contact with Pietro as she could get. 

His hands swept down her waist, playing at her curves until he could grab her thigh and pull it up and over his hip, finally allowing them to press their urgent, aching parts together. Darcy broke their kiss with a gasp at the contact, gazing up at Pietro with widened eyes. 

Pietro brushed back a lock of her hair and asked, “Is this alright?” 

She bit her lip and nodded. “Yeah, it’s ok. A little unexpected, but totally ok.” 

“Can I keep kissing you?” 

A small burst of laughter left Darcy’s mouth as she sat up to pull off her shirt and then lay back down, pulling him closer. “I’m kinda hoping you’ll do more than that.” 

Pietro grinned, turning his attention back to pulling Darcy apart. His hand went to her breasts, feeling their soft heaviness, his head ducking down to take one of her pink nipples into his mouth. With every swipe of his tongue, Darcy gripped harder at his hair. Pietro gave her a few nips of his teeth and then returned to kissing her. 

His hand moved between them, something like a growl escaping his throat when he slipped his hand down the front of her panties and felt how wet she was. She grinned against his mouth as if she knew exactly what he was thinking. A grin that was promptly wiped from her face as Pietro slid his fingers between her slick folds and inside of her. Her mouth fell from his in a sigh and she gripped onto the back of Pietro’s neck as he pumped his fingers in and out of her. 

The palm of his hand pressed firmly against her clit as he let her ride his hand, his fingers crooking up to stroke her from the inside. Moments later, she fluttered around his fingers, her choked gasp heavy in his ear. 

As she caught her breath, she kissed her way along Pietro’s jaw to press her lips to his firmly. She leaned back and reached under the covers, a few moments later, pulling out a scrap of pink fabric that she tossed off the bed. He reached down to see that, yes, she had taken off her underwear and he moved to do the same to his own. 

Sliding her hands under his shirt and around his back, Darcy pulled at him until he got the hint, climbing on top of her. He couldn’t help the small movements of his hips against her, and she slipped both legs around him, pulling him closer so they were skin to skin. She pulled back and looked at him with a disapproving sigh. “Something’s not right.” 

He paused, a look of concern on his face. “What is it?” 

She pulled at his shirt. “Take this off. No way am I hooking up with you and not getting to look at you shirtless.” 

Pietro gave a rough laugh and then leaned back down towards her. “Better?” 

“Immensely,” she said with a smirk as her fingers traced a map over his torso. Her fingertips traced a line all the way down until she could take his hard length in her hand, Pietro whimpering as she stroked him. 

He leaned down to kiss her and she let him go so she could hook her legs back around him and cant her hips upwards. Pietro reached between them and lined himself up, pushing forward until he was fully enveloped inside of Darcy. 

A sigh left Darcy’s mouth as he slowly started to move within her, his hesitant thrusts becoming faster and harder as Darcy pulled him closer. He dipped his head to catch her mouth in a kiss, softly biting at her lips. His body moved against hers, the sounds of their lovemaking filling the room. 

Pietro could feel the tightening in his spine, could hear that Darcy was close, too, and dragged his fingers down to sit against her clit. He moved them in small, fast movements, creating a vibration against her sensitive nub, as he quickened his thrusts, hoping to coax another orgasm out of her. 

Darcy fell apart beneath him, his name leaving her mouth in a gasp, her body trembling. He moved just a few more times before he followed her, emptying himself within her with a grunt and a few words that Darcy didn’t understand, but that sounded suspiciously like a prayer. 

Pietro collapsed to the side, gathering Darcy in his arms. His hands continued to move across her soft skin as Darcy burrowed against him. He kissed the top of her head and murmured into her rumpled hair, “We’re going to have to leave soon.” 

“I know. Clint and Wanda should be here before noon. I’m guessing you don’t want your sister catching you like this,” she said with a grin. 

“No, I would prefer not. Or Clint for that matter.” 

Darcy took a deep breath and spoke, “So, what does this mean? Was it one of those caught-up-in-the-moment, let’s-not-make-too-much-of-it things? Or maybe something else?” 

She managed to keep her voice even as she questioned him, not giving him any indication that she desperately wanted it to be something else, something more than a mission or a night in a shared bed. That despite her best efforts, she maybe kind of liked the guy. 

She kept her face carefully blank as Pietro studied her, but she must have been more clear than she had hoped. He simply pulled her closer and stroked her back, his chest rumbling as he spoke, “I am open to whatever you want. But if you are giving me the choice, I choose something more. Whatever you’re willing to give me, actually.” 

Darcy relaxed against him, reveling in the contentment for just awhile longer. She wasn’t sure what they would be once they left the safe house and went back to the compound, but they had a connection that she couldn’t deny. He was willing to try and so was she, and that was _something_. 

They lay cuddled together for a few more minutes, the sound of something outside catching their attention. Pietro dashed to the window and cursed, Darcy enjoying the view as he stood before her. He turned back in a wince and pointed to the window. “Our ride is here.” 

She let her head fall back to the pillow and cursed, “Dammit, Clint. You’re never on time for _anything_. Why are you starting now?” 

Pietro chuckled as he raced around the room to throw on his clothing, heading towards the outer room. He stopped in the doorway to look back in and smirk at a Darcy who was reluctantly dragging herself out of bed. “This may be the only time you ever hear me say these words, but you should probably put some clothes on.” 


End file.
